Reflexiones de una pulga inmortal
by Leandro-sensei
Summary: La historia jamás contada de lo que ocurre dentro del pozo durante los tres años de separación de Inuyasha y Kagome.


**Reflexiones de una pulga inmortal**

Vivir en un pozo mágico tiene sus pros y sus contras.

Pros: viviré por siempre. Esta bendita morada que une todos los tiempos posibles es, precisamente, inmune al indefectible discurrir de las horas y las semanas. Igual que el canal de Panamá lo es a la fenomenal fuerza de las corrientes marinas de los océanos que conecta.

Contras: como todo sitio de paso, casi nadie se detiene a charlar conmigo. Todos van con prisas. Ni Kagome me cuenta nunca si ha vencido ya a Naraku ni Alicia se para a darme buenas nuevas de mi querido colega, el gato de Cheshire.

Pros: Vivo sola. Sin nadie que me moleste ni me agobie con sus infinitos problemas. Tormentos, por cierto, que siempre terminan caducando por su inevitable naturaleza pasajera. Quien es eterno como yo, no experimenta complicaciones y por tanto, no se interesa por los efímeros desplantes de los demás.

Contras: Y sin embargo, ¿qué duda cabe? A veces me aburro. ¿Qué mierda le cuesta a Kagome contarme por qué demonios vuelve a su presente con esa expresión de furia anclada en su rostro. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mataron a un colega suyo? ¿Perdió algún fragmento de la perla de Shikon? ¿O tan sólo el rey de la empatía femenina hizo un comentario poco apropiado sobre ella? Y de Alicia mejor ni hablar. A veces pasa a la velocidad de rayo con su tamaño ínfimo, diminuto e imperceptible y otras, va dando tumbos contra todos los límites del pozo con sus enormes brazos y codos de gigante. Y en ambas ocasiones sin decir ni mú sobre los cómos ni los por qués de sus cambios de tamaño. Como si yo fuera adivina o estuviera exenta de sentir curiosidad.

Pros: Muy de vez en cuando Kagome se sienta a descansar y comparte conmigo un poco de su deliciosa sopa instantánea. Así es que me entero, por ejemplo, de detalles jugosos como que tiene un amor extraño con un demonio-humano de carácter hosco y retraído y también que carga sobre sus espaldas con una especie de maldición que la obliga a asumir el destino de un tiempo que no es el suyo luchando contra seres diabólicos y poderosos. Incluso me cuenta sus desgracias en su presente. Exámenes sin realizar incluidos. Sé que no es mi tema y a lo mejor me entrometo demasiado en su vida, pero creo que sería infinitamente más feliz viviendo en este limbo que en cualquiera de los dos mundos que le ocasionan tantas vicisitudes emocionales.

Contras: A veces llora. Sí, sí. Llora como una Magdalena. Incapaz de desahogarse en el presente o en el pasado, evacua todo su pesar a mi lado. Yo intento consolarla, pasar una de mis seis patas por alrededor de su hombro pero no puedo. Ella nunca admite por qué llora y consolarla con abrazos sería una triste forma de ponerla en evidencia. Así que hago lo único que puede hacerse en estos casos. Ponerla de buen humor. Le cuento chistes, casi siempre sobre humanos perdiendo el equilibro por culpa de su absurda escasez de patas, o incluso le hablo de mis cosas, de mi infinito saber de hexápodo milenario. La verdad es que no me gusta nada verla así aunque nos sirva para forjar esta extraña amistad y genere algunos recuerdos imborrables.

Pros: El otro día, supongo que sería jueves (mucho no me entero de los movimientos del calendario), le escondí bajo una roca el reloj al tonto del conejo de Alicia. Jijiji. Si vierais cómo se puso. Estaba tan cabreado y lo buscaba tan concentrado que parecía el conejo de Pascuas a punto de pintar una obra de arte sobre un huevo. Fue, objetivamente, un día alegre.

Contras: Ya hace casi un año que no sé nada de Kagome. Dicen los que saben que está bien…en el presente. Que Naraku fue derrotado. El mundo está a salvo… y que, por lo tanto, ya no tiene que acarrear semejante peso sobre sus hombros. Por regla de tres ha de ser feliz. Sin embargo, yo no estoy segura. ¿se dejó al chucho guapo en el pasado, no? ¿Realmente podrá ser feliz así? Lo último que me dijo fue: "Naraku ha muerto". ¡Imposible! Si realmente fuera cierto, sería algo digno de ir a ver y admirar. Con gusto me tomaría unas vacaciones en el Japón feudal con tal de comprobarlo.

Pros: El pozo se ha cerrado, por los dos lados. ¡Eso es genial! Ya no tengo que aguantar las interrupciones de nadie. Mi eterna meditación se mantendrá perfectamente estable por siempre. Vivo literalmente a solas…como debe ser.

Contras: ¿A quién quiero engañar? La verdad es que la extraño. Era mi única compañía. La única capaz de entender la profundidad del pesar que nunca menciono. La única en definitiva que no me hacía sentir más sola en este mundo.

Pros: Era mi amiga y ya nunca la veré. No es algo bueno ni califica como un "pro" pero al menos lo he asumido. Dicen que es el primer paso para salir del pozo de la depresión.

Contras: A veces me corroe la desazón. Fue todo tan rápido y sorpresivo. Si tan solo pudiera verla una vez más, despedirme como corresponde…supongo que podría pasar página.

Pros: La melancolía, aunque duela, es un sentimiento que deja un regusto dulce en el fondo del corazón.

Contras: Soy eterna, carajo. Y tendré que aguantar el pesar de la nostalgia eternamente. Y sabiendo perfectamente, que nunca nadie albergará un sentimiento así en su corazón por mí.

Pros: No hay pros. ¿Por qué no existen? ¡No hay por qué!

Contras: A veces tocan a las puertas del pozo. O la delantera o la trasera. Siempre preguntando por alguien a quien extrañan. Por Godot, Santi o el destino. Nunca nadie pregunta por mí. Y yo, pobre tonta, siempre oyendo del otro lado de ambas puertas, siempre esperando que de golpe, algún conocido se acuerde de mí. Soy una eterna conversación de whatsapp con el universo y el universo me ha dejado en visto. Es tan patético que hasta agradezco vivir aquí.

Pros: Ya ha pasado otro año y todo sigue igual. Encerrada en este pozo de infinitas soledades. Quizá no sea un dato muy alegre pero da igual. Se me ha pasado rápido. Casi como en un suspiro. En el fondo la eternidad no dura tanto si te entregas a la monotonía.

Contras: Si Kagome estuviera muerta, la situación sería prácticamente la misma. Nada sé de ella y nada sabré en el futuro. Esas dos certezas son las que tiene todo ser vivo sobre el destino de sus muertos. De hecho, nunca volveré a ver a nadie. A lo mejor, soy yo la que experimenta un aislamiento de difuntos. Quien no interactúa con ningún otro ser vivo y no contribuye en nada al crecimiento o perdición de su especie, ¿realmente puede considerarse un ser vivo?

Pros: Hoy jugué contra mi misma al póker y me gané tres veces. ¡Y eso que no hice trampa!

Contras: Se está por cumplir el tercer aniversario de mi encierro. Cada vez se oyen más ruidos y voces desde el exterior. Uffff, no me dejan dormir.

Pros: Si quisiera podría abrir estas puertas. Lo he meditado mucho y sólo existe un medio posible para forzarlas. Desde dentro. No soy fuerte pero conozco todos sus mecanismos. Me basta con tener un poco de tiempo y alguna motivación y podría perfectamente volver a conectar el pasado con el presente de Kagome.

Contras: Si hago eso, entraré en contacto con el exterior y seguramente perderé mi inmortalidad. No sé qué pase entonces. Si mi cuerpo mutará en polvo de forma instantánea como en las películas o solo se me arrugará la piel de forma estrepitosa bajo mi exoesqueleto. El caso es que de una u otra forma, probablemente muera al intentarlo.

Pros: Al menos haré algo por este mundo. Dejaré por fin mi huella en este laberinto de egos que es la humanidad y seré recordada por siempre como una sacrificada celestina. No es perfecto pero se trata de otro modo de ser inmortal. Eterna por mis acciones en lugar de por mi esencia.

Contras: ¡Perfecto! Estoy resuelta a hacerlo. Y sin embargo, me muero de miedo. Si la muerte ya asusta y mucho a los entes mortales, ¿cómo no va a provocarme pánico a mí…? ¡A mí que recién hoy veo a la diosa del sanseacabó como una posible enemiga!

Pros: Llevo anclada junto a una de las puertas más de cincuenta días sin mover un músculo. De a poco me voy acostumbrado a convivir con el terror de la intrascendencia. Quizás en un siglo ya esté preparada.

Contras. ¿Realmente es este mi destino? ¿Tan poca cosa soy que aún disponiendo de un don supremo, sólo soy capaz de incidir en el mundo real durante unos segundos? Conozco imbéciles que, con muchísimo menos poder, han conquistado reinos y disfrutado de su cruel usufructo por décadas. Yo, en cambio he de perderlo lo máximo para conseguir, quizás, una nadería.

Pros: No lo conozco y aún así, su voz es inconfundible. El chico demonio se encuentra del otro lado del pozo. Sostiene, presumiblemente, una batalla feroz. Lo sé por el fragor que acompaña a cada una de las arremetidas de su enemigo y porque no cesan de hablar. Al parecer, su rival pretende destruir el pozo. ¡JA! Menuda idiotez. Vivo en un puente entre épocas, construido con el mismo material con el que se forjan los minutos y las horas. No se puede destruir el tiempo. La idea es tan estúpida como intentar destruir la nada. Claro que el demonio ni lo sabe ni parece dispuesto a dejar de pelear sólo porque las motivaciones del combate sean ilógicas. Por un momento…creo que entiendo a Kagome. Es necio, cabezón y egocéntrico. Pero también valiente y romántico. No cesa de fanfarronear mientras el enemigo brutal y claramente más poderoso que él, le acorrala. Cada vez tiene menos espacio para moverse. Lo sé porque ahora mismo oigo los golpes menos espaciados. Pronto no tendrá dónde huir. Y pese a todo, protege lo único que conoce que puede reunirle con Kagome que es lo mismo que proteger la posibilidad de seguir amándola.

Contras: Ahora la oigo a ella. ¡A Kagome! Se encuentra llorando contra la otra puerta. Grita, despotrica y clama a un interlocutor desconocido.

-Por favor, por favor, abrid la puerta –dice-. Inuyasha está en peligro. Puedo sentirlo.

¿Puede? ¿Cómo? Si les separa la distancia más cruel de todas, el puto e inexorable eje temporal. Si no fuera por el pozo ni siquiera se hubiesen conocido…

-Abrid, os lo ruego -insiste.

¿A quién le habla? ¿A mí? ¿Quiere que abra? ¿Sabe al menos lo que me pasará si le doy el gusto? ¿Le importará?

Pros: Ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguno. Los extremos de mis patas, esos que los humanos llaman "dedos", se pasean por los engranajes de la puerta por última vez y acarician la cerradura a modo de despedida. Creo que voy a abrirla…ahora.

Contras: La muerte duele un montón…y la indiferencia. Sí, sí, de acuerdo, yo soy diminuta y Kagome ha pasado tan angustiada por la salud de su amor que ni me ha visto. Aún así, duele tanto darlo todo y que ni siquiera se enteren de tu sacrificio.

Pros: Al menos le ha salvado. Mi cuerpo se carboniza tan lentamente bajo el impacto de la luz solar, que mi agonía dura lo suficiente para verles reunidos una vez más.

Contras: Si será hijo de una perra (valga la redundancia). Me ha pisado. El chucho pretencioso ha pasado sin verme y me ha aplastado buena parte del exoesqueleto. Ahora sí que me ha dado el golpe de gracia.

Pros: Desde que empecé a hablar y revelé mi condición de pulga solitaria todos los lectores esperáis este momento. Al parecer, sobre el demonio humano se encuentra uno de mi especie. "Amo" le llama. No estoy muy segura pero intuyo que ha percibido mi presencia. A lo mejor no es tarde para mí…

Contras: No, no, no. Ese insecto no es de mi especie. Es un cerdo, un puerco, un marrano y un tocino andante. "Aquí huele a hembra voluptuosa" ha dicho el degenerado, señalando en mi dirección.

Pros: Kagome por fin me ve. Coge los últimos despojos de mi cuerpo malherido entre sus dedos con infinita ternura y me lleva a un lugar más fresco…en el exterior del pozo.

Contras: A medida que me alejo de mi hogar, todo se me pone negro. Poco a poco voy perdiendo las escasas fuerzas que me quedan. La pobre no entiende lo que hace y yo ni fuerzas tengo ya para explicárselo. Si se rompe el vínculo entre el pozo y yo…sólo queda decir adiós. La clave es la distancia. Cinco pasos diría yo…cuatro, tres, dos, uno….¡Broooom! El pozo acaba de colapsar sobre sí mismo. Al final parece que la criatura intimidante del pasado ha conseguido su cometido. ¡Increíble! Y yo que creía que nada podía dañar a algo confeccionado con eternidades…

Pros: No me muero. Sigo marchitándome. Más aún, ahora que no existe el pozo pero por alguna razón…no perezco del todo.

Contras: Kagome me observa con aquella mirada de bruja que utiliza siempre contra los demonios del pasado. Tranquila, amiga. No llevo ningún trozo de la perla de Shikón entre mis vísceras. Lo mío era simple magia por proximidad a la fuente de atemporalidad del pozo. A ella parece darle igual lo que yo piense. Sigue registrándome de pe a pa sin decir nada. Y aquello me molesta. Claramente recela de mi condición.

Pros: ¡Por fin me habla! ¡Más aún! Me ha reconocido y por alguna razón…sabe lo que hice por ella.

-Gracias por activar el pozo otra vez, amiga. Si no fuera por ti, yo no hubiese podido asistir a Inuyasha con mis flechas y ese monstruo seguramente lo hubiese liquidado en un santiamén.

-De…nada…amiga. Tenía miedo…de que no te dieras…cuenta. De que me hubieses olvidado. Ahora…puedo morir…en paz… pude despedirme.

Kagome se encoge de hombros.

-¿Morir? ¿Tú? Jajajajaja. Si eres eterna, amiga. ¡Eterna!

Pobrecita. Lo niega todo por pura tristeza. Me gustaría seguirle el juego pero no puedo. Ya casi no me quedan segundos a su lado.

-Lo siento, Kagome. Te equivocas. No soy inmortal. El pozo lo era…y yo absorbía su magia para permanecer por siempre dentro de él.

Durante unos segundos Kagome tartamudea en su sitio sin pronunciar palabra. Luego, deja salir otra carcajada aún más grande que la anterior.

-¡JAJAJA! ¿Por eso no salías nunca del pozo? ¡JAJAJA! ¡Qué tonta eres! Míralo. Bastó que os separarais unos metros para que la entidad perecedera…, el pozo, colapsara. Tú eres el ser inmortal, amiga. Y el hoyo, un simple objeto que se aprovechaba de tu magia.

-Entonces…

-Entonces, cuando el pozo presintió el final de Naraku tuvo miedo de que tú salieras a comprobar su defunción y decidió encerrarte a cal y canto dentro de su interior.

¡Es verdad! Lo de tomarme unas vacaciones era una broma…pero lo dije en voz alta…de eso estoy segura…

-…yo…no sé qué decir…-intento disculparme- por mi insensatez…has perdido tres años de la compañía de tu amor…

-No, amiga –me sonríe Kagome y me abraza, dejando caer copiosas lágrimas de sus ojos humanos-. Gracias a ti le he conocido. Con tu magia empezó todo.

Fin.


End file.
